El comienzo de una hermosa relación
by meryinustar
Summary: Han pasado 2 años desde que derrotaron a Trigon y la relación entre Raven y Robin se convirtió en algo más que una simple amistad.


¡Hola a todos!

Soy nueva aquí espero que les guste este ONE- SHOT ya que es el primero de Teen Titans que escribo este va a ser un RobxRae, luego haré uno con BBxRae ya que me gustan las dos parejas

Los personajes de Teen Titans no me pertenecen…..

**Notas de la autora**

_Pensamientos_

Diálogos -

**El comienzo de una hermosa relación**

Han pasado 2 años desde que Trigon fue derrotado y desde entonces Robin y Raven se han vuelto muy unidos tanto que han empezado a sentir más que una simple amistad por el otro pero ninguno de los dos se atreven a dar el primer paso….

Raven estaba en su habitación conversando con sus otros yo (ya saben, las de su espejo)

-no puede ser, tengo que borrar esto que siento por Robin, tengo miedo de que mis emociones se salgan de control y le haga daño – **dijo una desesperada Raven**

-yo creo que deberías darte una oportunidad y dársela a él

- inteligente tiene razón, me gustaría que tuviéramos un romance con Robin, es tan lindo, tan guapo, tan… tan

- ya entendimos alegre, la vida es para arriesgarse, tienes que luchar para obtener lo que desees Raven

- yo tengo miedo de que me rechace

- no te preocupes tímida, estoy segura que el nos ama!

- yo no estoy segura

- ¿pero qué dices Raven, No te das cuenta de cómo te mira? - **dijo alegre saltando de alegría**

- bueno…. Yo… - **sonrojada**

- ¡vamos Raven, dile que lo amas y haznos felices!

- tú de por sí eres alegre

- ¡es que soy muy feliz!

- será mejor que me vaya, o si no me contagiará su alegría

Mientras tanto, el joven maravilla trataba d evitar la extraña comida de Star quien sostenía un plato con algo azul viscoso…..

-amigo Robin, ¿te gustaría probar mi sashplatoricla? Es mi plato favorito

- no gracias Star, hace unos minutos comí una GRAN hamburguesa y estoy lleno - **tratando d no vomitar**

- bueno entonces se lo daré a Cy - **se va muy alegre**

- de la que me salvé - **suspira**

- eso estuvo muy cerca viejo

- si, oye ¿puedo preguntarte algo chico bestia?

- claro

- ¿tú crees que… Raven… esté?….

- enamorada de tí, sí

- ¿pe- pero cómo?..

- muy fácil, se nota en como se miran los dos

- y tú, ¿qué opinas?

- bueno… yo creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes

- ¿tú crees que ella me quiera dar una oportunidad?

- claro

- espero que tengas razón ¿sabes donde está?

- en la azotea, meditando

- creo que le diré ahora mismo sobre lo que siento por ella

- suerte amigo

- gracias, la necesitaré

Robin se dirige a la azotea donde encuentra a Raven meditando en medio de la azotea y se le acerca

-Raven, ¿podemos hablar?

- ¿de qué quieres hablar? - **saliendo del trance y girándose a verlo**

- bueno…. Nosotros hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo en el cual hemos formado un enlace que nadie más tiene y…. bueno yo….

- ve al grano – ¿_será que me quiere, A mí la hija de un demonio?_

- Raven, en todo este tiempo he comenzado a sentir algo muy especial por ti, algo que no he sentido nunca por alguien más…. Yo… te amo Raven - **mirándola con amor**

- Robin... yo no puedo corresponderte

- ¿por qué? ¿Es por tus poderes?

- tengo miedo que se salgan de control en cualquier momento y te haga daño -**bajando la mirada**

- no me importa, veras que encontraremos una forma de hacer que tus poderes no se salgan de control, confía en mi Raven - **se acerca y la abraza**

- esta bien, yo… también te amo Robin - **sonrojada**

- vas a ver que todo sale bien

- gracias

- ¿por qué?

- por amarme

Los dos se miran a los ojos y poco a poco acercan sus rostros hasta que unen sus labios en un beso tierno y lleno de sentimientos, mientras que en las sombras son observados por 6 ojos que se encuentran muy felices por que al fin esos dos se dan una oportunidad de ser felices juntos.

Después de 5 años vemos a una niña de 3 jalándole el cabello de chico bestia mientras éste trata de sacársela de encima….

-¡ya vasta! Me duele

- lo siento chico bestia, yo me ocuparé de ella

- deberías enseñarle a no jalar el cabello de las personas Robin

- ya te dije que lo siento, además es solo una pequeña

- pues para ser tu hija y de Raven, no se parece nada a ella

- ¿por qué dices eso?

- porque Raven no sería capaz de jalarme el cabello

- ¿eso crees? - **dijo Raven entrando a la sala**

- bu- bueno yo…

- yo que tú correría chico bestia

- eres mi amigom, ¿no? ¡Ayúdame es tu esposa!

- lo siento, pero no me conviene que se moleste conmigo jajaja

-¡eres malo!

Cy y Star llegan sólo para ver a un chico bestia corriendo por toda la sala siendo perseguido por Raven.

-¿tú crees que se salve?

- no lo creo Robin – **contestó Cy**

- solo espero que no lo mate – **dijo preocupada Star**

**- **no te preocupes estar, chico bestia es difícil de matar – **bromeó Robin**

- jajaja – **todos empezaron a reír**

Raven pudo controlar sus emociones gracias a la ayuda de sus compañeros, se casó con Robin y tuvieron una pequeña pero….

-Robin, tengo que decirte algo muy importante

- dime cariño

- voy a tener otro bebé…

**FIN**

Espero que les haya gustado aunque un poco corta, y gracias por tener la paciencia de leerlo. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
